


That Beautiful Sky

by MilkTeaCandy



Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaCandy/pseuds/MilkTeaCandy
Summary: What was the future, for someone like him?
Relationships: Naidan Mönkhbat/Liu Dongcheng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	That Beautiful Sky

The sky in his memories were a clear blue. Not a wisp of cloud in sight to block the sun; its rays gently warmed the young couple sitting side by side.

Liu had stretched out his arms with a contented sigh. A spring day like this was welcome after the cold winter, and Liu had very much been enjoying it. He pressed against him, grasping his hand; that usual cheeky smile was soft, touched with affection. As he kissed him, Liu whispered:

_“The weather’s nice today, isn’t it? Let’s do this more often.”_

Funny, how Liu’s words that day was what came to Naidan’s mind as he lay on the ground, pain stabbing at his neck. His future… was not something he considered as part of the Worm. He had accepted his fate long ago, as someone who would die for the organisation’s cause. Meeting Liu had brought new possibilities to mind, ones that though he knew would never be fulfilled, was nice to think about. Sharing a life together, being able to hold Liu close without worrying about death. The pleasure, the happiness; the love.

Naidan almost… no. He wanted it. Longed for it.

He was vaguely aware of his beloved holding him, begging him to hang in there. This was not a Liu Dongcheng he’d seen before- crying so hard, desperation in his tone and expression. _I’m sorry,_ he wanted to say. _For my selfish desire to love you while knowing what would happen._ The words wouldn’t come out. Instead, the memory of that warm spring day played over in his head. Naidan couldn’t help but smile, despite the pain in his heart.

“Let’s meet again, in that Azure Sky.”

—

The light… was blinding. His head ached with a dull pain, and a fog seemed to cloud his thoughts.It took several moments for Naidan to come to his senses; as he did, he noticed the hunched over form of Liu by his side. The man wasn’t in a great state- his arm was in a sling, and there were the beginnings of bruises peeking out from under his shirt. 

“… Did you win your fight, Dongcheng?”

At his cracked, weak voice, Liu’s head shot up. His eyes were wide, tears threatening to spill from them, but his lips still curled into an angry snarl.

“You don’t get to ask me that so casually, you fucking idiot!”

Naidan might have chuckled, if he hadn’t felt so weak. “Is that a no?”

“Don’t you dare fuck with me like that! What the hell was that all about? _Since when were you so eager to die?!_ ” Liu looked like he wanted to yell more but a sob stopped him from continuing. Tears soaked the sheets of Naidan’s bed.

With a shaky hand, Naidan reached out to Liu, cupping his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he was finally able to say. Liu said nothing in reply, but he grasped Naidan’s hand and pressed it closer.

They stayed like that for a long while. Slowly, Liu’s heartbeat calmed down, his breaths deeper. Though when he finally spoke, his voice was still hoarse. “You owe me answers.”

“I do.”

“You’re going to tell me everything you mean, including all the bullshit you were yelling about ‘Omegas’.”

“All right.”

“And most _importantly_ ,” Liu looked at him straight in the eye, gritting his teeth as he held back more tears. “You won’t ever, _ever_ do that again. Got it?!”

Simply having the prospect of an ‘again’ was already new. Naidan couldn’t see what the future held. But at least, he knew one thing,

“I love you, Dongcheng. I’m glad I met you.”

“… I love you too. Now hurry up and start recovering.”


End file.
